


Promise

by redwolfehunter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mention Of Suicide Attempt, Triggers, kinda graphic abuse from a demon, mention of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:52:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redwolfehunter/pseuds/redwolfehunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a solo hunt for a demon, Reader gets in a bit of trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Hey kids. This is another thing I wrote when I felt like shit so here we are. Also, it's meant to be a one-shot but if ya'll want then I can add more.

Yeah, you probably should’ve listened to the boys. In your defense, you thought it would be pretty simple. There had been a few murders a couple towns over that had ‘demon’ written all over it. You should’ve had this in the bag. You were trained by Bobby and John, for crying out loud. 

Yet, here you were, flung against a wall with a VERY pissed off demon in front of you. You didn’t have time to set up anything so you rushed in head first. You picked up a trick a few years back: carry all your regular weapons, but also carry a water gun (that looked like a real gun) filled with holy water. So you did, and you used it. Which is how you got where you were. The demon had recovered much faster than expected and had you pinned in seconds. “Let me go, jackass.”

“Seriously?” The demon laughed, moving closer to you. It was in a very tall man’s body, dwarfing you in size. “You just sprayed me with holy water, and I bet you planned on using that cute little knife to kill me. You aren’t getting off easy.” He took your demon blade out of your jacket, pointing it at your neck. 

“Well, get it over with.” You sent him your best glare. He only chuckled, pulling the blade back.

“Wouldn’t you love that? I know all about you, Y/N; all about how much you want to die; how much you hate yourself. I even know about that precious little suicide attempt not so long ago. When was that? A couple of months ago? Do the boys know?” Your eyes widened at that one. Of course they didn’t know. They would never leave your side again if they knew. “Oh-ho, so they don’t know. I have to be honest, I’m not surprised. The Winchesters never were ones to slow down and pay attention to the living people around them. Well, not until they were dead, that is. They probably wouldn’t have even cared that much if you would have succeeded. You must be a huge burden for them. You couldn’t even kill me.”

“Shut the fuck up.” You growled, trying to cover the fact you wanted to cry. You always thought you were a burden for the boys. You messed up too much, were too slow, and weren’t even small enough to sneak in to small spaces. You should’ve known not to listen to a demon but couldn’t help it. “Enough with the facts, just take the damn knife and kill me already. I’m tired of hearing you talk.”

“Alright, alright, but I’m not gonna kill you just yet. I may not kill you at all since that’s what you’ve been wanting.” He shoved the knife into your thigh, just above the knee. Your scream was loud and blood curdling. “I didn’t say I wouldn’t hurt you.”

He pulled the knife out of your leg, pulling it through the flesh of you right arm. You didn’t scream for that one, or the three more that were sliced into your left arm and shoulder. It wasn’t until he sliced a long line from your chest, between your breasts, to your bellybutton that you screamed again. He kept making cuts on your body, including ones on your face and around your head. You cried out for Sam, even though you knew he wasn’t there. He was your big safety blanket, calling for him was habit. The demon held the knife away from you, laughing while he watched tears fall from your eyes.

“Oh, Y/N, you know he isn’t here. No one is here to help you, not that they would want to even if they were.” He threw the knife on the ground, bracing his hands on either side of your head. “Now, stop crying.” You didn’t stop. Why would you? When you wouldn’t stop, he punched you in the cheek, snapping your head to the side. He then grabbed your hair, yanking your head to face him. “I told you to stop crying.”

“And I’m telling you to let her go.” You didn’t know when Cas got there but you didn’t care. He had already killed the demon before he even finished his sentence. Your body slumped forward without the demon holding you back. Cas caught you with ease and you could tell he was trying to talk to you but you tuned him out, physically and mentally tired. You blacked out not long after. 

When you woke up, you were on the bed of a random motel room. Your body felt like it was on fire, everything aching. You reluctantly looked around, spotting Dean slumped over in a chair not too far from you. You let out a whimper when you were trying to get up, hoping it didn’t wake him. You hoped in vain, his eyes shot open and he quickly made it over to you. 

“Y/N, are you okay?! You were out before Cas even got you here.” You nodded and he kissed your forehead. You looked at him when he pulled back. It looked like he had been crying. Wait. Dean Winchester was crying. Your heart stopped, knowing this wouldn’t be good. “Look, sweetheart, we gotta talk when Cas and Sam get back here.”

When the tall Winchester and the angel returned you knew they found out the truth. They found old and new self harm scars while Cas was healing you. You sighed, explaining the scars and even going into detail about what the demon said to you. You told them everything, right down to your suicide attempt and everything. 

“Oh, baby girl…” Dean looked like he was about to cry again and pulled you into a tight hug. Your own tears had long since spilled over once again. 

“Y/N, I hope you know that he was just lying. You’re not a burden, you’re family. I don’t know what we’d do without you. Please, never leave us like that again. Never even consider leaving us.” Sam brought himself down on your other side, petting your hair soothingly. 

“Come to us when you feel like this. You mean too goddamn much to Sammy and I for us to let this happen.” Dean kissed your forehead again. “Promise me, promise us.”

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always open for feed back! And I'll start on the second chapter of It's Fine after this I promise


End file.
